The Revenge of Laurie Strode
by malic124
Summary: Laurie Strode survived her apparent death in "Halloween: Resurrection" and finally takes her revenge on Michael Myers.


Laurie Strode fell over the side of the building, her brother, Michael Myers, pulling her down with him. As soon as he had an opening, Michael raised his knife and stabbed Laurie in the back. Laurie shrieked in pain and struggled to hold on to Michael. Realizing that it was possibly the end for her, she kissed him on the mouth of his mask.

"I'll see you in hell," she snarled before Michael took the knife out of her back and Laurie began to fall to the ground. She was about ten feet from the ground and fell through some branches before hitting the ground. Laurie was still conscious and watched as Michael climbed back up to the roof of the building and left. Within seconds, Laurie lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Laurie awoke with a start. She had no idea how much time had passed since she fell from the side of the mental hospital she had been in. As she slowly sat up, she took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room of some sort and was attached to an IV. While she looked around, some pain erupted in her back. She groaned, but the pain quickly subsided.<p>

A doctor suddenly entered her room and walked over to her.

"Laurie, my name is Dr. Sam Wynn. How are you feeling?"

"Dr. Wynn, I…. what happened?"

"Well, one of the nurses at the institution you were staying at noticed you had gone missing and noticed the broken light in your room. She called security and informed them that you had disappeared. One of the security guards watched what happened on the roof between you and the assailant on the security cameras and immediately sent one of his other guards to the roofs to try and stop the assailant and another went to the ground level to get you. They weren't able to find the person who attacked you but they were able to get an ambulance to help you quickly and we performed surgery on you here. The knife wound severed a nerve in your back so you will have some difficulty walking for some time but with physical therapy, you should be able to recover within a year."

"When did all of this happen, Doctor?" Laurie asked.

"Three days ago. We performed the surgery on you that same night and you have been asleep ever since recovering. Now Laurie, can you tell us who the man was who attacked you?"

Laurie hesitated before answering. "It was Michael Myers. He is my brother. Three years ago on Halloween, he tried to kill my son, John and me. He failed and I thought that I had killed him. In reality, he had forcibly switched clothes with a paramedic who had come to investigate his body after I had stabbed him repeatedly, crushed the paramedic's larynx so he couldn't speak and fled. I took the paramedic's body, believing him to be Michael and crashed a van down a hill, pinning him to the van. I then decapitated him, thinking that Michael was finally dead. But I was wrong and I was taken to the mental institution because they believed that the shock had virtually destroyed. They were wrong though, I knew Michael would come after me again so I waited and set up traps in preparation for his return. He did come back and failed again to kill me. The next time we meet, it will be the end of him."

* * *

><p>Ten years later, Halloween 2011, Laurie Strode and her son John had seemingly moved on from the events involving both of them and Michael. They had moved to Haddonfield, Illinois, where Laurie had grown up and where Michael had begun his killing spree.<p>

John drove to Haddonfield High, where he was an English teacher and Laurie was the principal. He drove by the old Myers house, still abandoned nearly fifty years after Michael had killed his aunt Judith when she was seventeen.

As John drove by, Michael suddenly awoke inside the Myers house with a vengeance. He had somehow sensed the John had drove by his house and that Laurie was somehow still alive. Michael had spent the last nine years lying in a coma in his house, he had defeated his entire family, or so he had thought. After being awoken, Michael decided that it was time that he once and for all destroyed both Laurie and her son so that he could finally end his killing spree and he could finally rest.

That night, John was at a party with a group of his friends and his long-time girlfriend, Molly. As the group of friends danced the night away, one of the guests, a girl named Nancy, went to the bathroom alone, letting everyone know that she would "be right back." Nancy was drunk and had difficulty walking to the restroom. On her way there, she didn't notice Michael follow her after stepping out from the shadows.

Before she entered the room, Michael suddenly grabbed her and slit her throat. He dragged her body outside and walked with it over to the living room window, where the partygoers were. Without hesitation, Michael lifted Nancy's body over his shoulders and threw it through the window. All of the people in the living room screamed and panicked; all of them scrambled to get out of the room. John looked toward the window and saw Michael standing there, turning his head from side to side in recognition of his nephew.

"Molly! Run! It's him, he's come back!" he shouted at Molly, grabbing her hand and running with her out of the living room. They ran to John's car parked outside and scrambled to get inside of it. As John fumbled to get the car started, Michael slowly approached it. When he reached the driver's window, John suddenly slammed on his accelerator and sped out of the driveway, leaving Michael standing in the driveway.

John sped to his and Laurie's house. Once home, he and Molly raced inside, both shouting for Laurie. Laurie came running down the stairs, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"What? What is it?" she screamed.

"It's Michael!" John cried. "Michael Myers. He just killed a girl at the party and threw her through the window. He's after us, Mom!"

Laurie's facial expression suddenly turned to icy determination as she spoke, "You know what to do, John. We're going to meet Michael at his home where it all started and we will take care of him. Molly, you call the police, tell them we have found Michael Myers and that we are going to deal with him. Get to the Myers house as quickly as you can and meet us there. John, go upstairs and get your gun."

John and Molly followed Laurie's instructions without hesitation. Molly ran to the phone and began phoning the police as John came running back down the stairs, checking to make sure his gun was loaded. Laurie then checked her own gun that she carried with herself at all times and followed John out of the door.

Laurie and John raced to the Myers house. Once they got there, they cautiously approached the inside of it, walking back-to-back with their guns drawn. They entered the living room of the old abandoned house. Laurie called out to Michael.

"Michael!" she shouted. "Come out! I know you're here. I can feel your presence and I know you can feel mine! Come out and we can finish this!"

After waiting thirty seconds, Michael suddenly appeared in the living room with them. Laurie and John both raised their guns and fired at him. After pummeling him with around a dozen bullets, Michael collapsed. Laurie ran over to him and checked his body.

"He's still alive," she said. "Just barely, but he's still going."

Outside, police lights began flashing. Laurie and John went outside and flagged down the nearest patrol car. They informed the officers of what had happened and then told them that Michael was still inside and alive. The officers pulled into the driveway, got out of their car and waved for the five other patrol cars to follow them. They instructed Laurie and John to wait while they went inside.

Laurie and John waited inside of the patrol car, with Laurie sitting in the driver's seat in case they had to make a quick getaway from Michael. As they waited, they heard gunshots from within the house and the screams of the officers as Michael began attacking them. Michael then came out of the house and began walking over to the car where Laurie and John were. Without hesitation, Laurie slammed her foot on the accelerator and crashed into Michael. His body dragged along with car and she continued pushing it forward until it crashed into the house, pinning Michael between the car and house.

"John are you alright?" she screamed.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mom," he replied.

"Come on, we're going to finish this."

The two exited the car and walked to the front, where Michael was slumped over, unconscious. Laurie motioned for John to wait for her as she approached Michael. Her brother was eerily in the same situation as the paramedic she accidentally killed had been in before he killed him. When she finally was close enough to him, Laurie pulled out her gun again and spoke.

"Michael," was all she said. She repeated his name in order to wake him up. "Michael, get up!" she shouted. Michael suddenly raised his head and looked at her. He then reached for his mask and pulled it off. Laurie and Michael finally stood face-to-face for the first time since he first tried to kill her 1978. His eyes, black as the Devil's, met her green eyes and for the first time, they both felt their sibling bond they shared. Michael reached out with his right hand as if he wanted to hold Laurie's hand. When she just looked at him, Michael did something that was completely unexpected.

"Laurie…" he said in a quiet voice. Laurie looked at him in shock; it was the first time in forty-eight years that Michael had said anything. She reached out with her left hand and touched Michael's for a brief moment. Laurie then lowered her left hand and raised her gun to Michael's head.

"Goodbye, Michael," she said before pulling the trigger. The bullet struck Michael in the head, killing him instantly. Laurie then turned around and walked over to John. The two embraced in a hug and Laurie sighed in relief, knowing that the evil that had rested in Michael for so many years had finally been defeated and that she and John were free from it…


End file.
